With A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by luluvee
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'MTJAK'. In a continuation of 'More Than Just A Kiss,' Edward and Bella decide to spend their first night together as lovers instead of friends with benefits. Written last year for the Nashville Relief compilation.


So I wrote this for last year's Nashville Relief compilation and never really got around to uploading it. Bad Lulu, I know, I know.

**All disclaimers apply**.

* * *

"Stay with me tonight."

Looking down at the beautiful girl on my lap, I couldn't help but smile. I loved her. She loved me. We may have wasted a shitload of time but we were finally here.

"Stay with me," I repeated, brushing the apples of Bella's pink-tinged cheeks with soft strokes of my thumbs. Her wide coffee-brown eyes stared up at me, the streetlamps in the school parking lot reflecting the glassy sheen of forming tears. "Bella, don't cry! Baby, why're you crying again?"

"I love you," she whispered, reaching up to cup my cheeks with her palm. I leant down and nuzzled her nose lightly with mine. "You don't know how great it feels to hear you ask me that."

"If it's even half as great as saying it, then I've got a good idea," I replied before kissing her soundly.

Fuck. Kissing her was amazing. I don't even know how I had ever managed not to after all this time. Her lips were made for kissing, all plump, soft, and pink and sweet like strawberries with a dash of cinnamon and the musky aftertaste of tobacco. And the way they fit perfectly against mine just reinforced the fact that we had wasted almost two whole years.

"Yes," Bella whispered around my lips, "yes, I'll stay with you."

I could feel my lips curling up in a smile and seconds later I could feel hers doing the same.

"And not just tonight," she added, pulling away from me. I could feel her cheeks heating up beneath my fingertips as her teeth bit into her lip.

"Now I really like the sound of that," I whispered, peppering her face with small kisses. "C'mon, we should get a move on."

Neither of us made any motion to move and Bella let out a small giggle against my cheek.

"You're on my lap, little girl," I reminded her, bouncing my knee to jostle her for effect. Bad idea- her whole body, all warm and soft, rubbed against mine in a deliciously excruciating way, causing my cock to stir beneath her thigh in interest. She looked up at me and snickered.

"We're never gonna make it to your house at this rate," she laughed. Before I could reply though, she crawled off my lap, over the center console, and towards front passenger seat.

"I hate to let you go," I sighed dramatically, watching her cute little ass wave at me as she navigated her way to the front of the car, "but I really do love to watch you leave."

Bella snorted back a laugh. "Pig."

I snickered in her direction and I gave her ass a little pat before I slid out of the back and into the driver's seat. As I started the car, I felt Bella's small hand wrap around my own on top of the gearshift and I couldn't help the grin that plastered itself over my face as I navigated us towards my house. While we drove, Bella took the time to call Charlie, warning him that she wouldn't be coming home for the night.

"Hey, Dad. ... Uhm-huh. ... No, I just called to tell you I'm not coming home tonight. ... Yeah. ... No, that's okay. I'll get a ride. ... Okay, that's fine. Have fun. ... 'Kay, bye."

I shot a sidelong glance at her, an eyebrow quirked. "Why am I finding it hard to believe that Forks' Chief of Police is okay with you staying the night with me, a male of the heterosexual persuasion?"

"What the hell?" She burst out laughing, her warm little fingers weaving tighter through my own. "'A male of the heterosexual persuasion'?"

"Just shut up and answer the question, Swan," I growled, shooting her a mock-glare before turning back to the road.

"_Phew_," she sighed after her manic giggles subsided. "What was the question again?"

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Charlie doesn't know you're staying with me tonight, does he?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' and pulling my hand into her lap to stroke my knuckles. "He _assumed_ I was staying at Alice's or Rose's place."

"I'm not even going to point out the giant lie of omission here." I laughed, easily spying the dirt road turn off that lead to my house and following it.

"Good, neither am I."

As we got closer to the house, we both got quieter. I couldn't decipher the expression on her face but there was an unmistakable hint of unease permeating the air inside the car. We had never gone to each other's house to fuck before. Our respective bedrooms were, by unspoken agreement, off limits but everywhere else had been fair game. But now that I had kissed her and she had told me she loved me, all bets were off.

Parking in the circular drive in front of the house, I could see that Bella had unwittingly tensed up in the sear beside me. I turned off the car and shifted in my seat to face her.

"Bella," I said softly, "you don't... _We_ don't-"

"No, I want to," she replied, her breath leaving her in a large exhale before she cocked her head to face me. "It's just... We've never..."

"I know."

She kept babbling as if she hadn't heard me. "And I mean it's not like I've never seen your room before-"

"You have," I agreed.

"But this is the first time I'll be staying the night-"

"Yes."

"In your room-."

"Yep."

"In your bed-"

"Hopefully."

"With you-"

"I'd hope so."

She took a breath but before she could start on another tangent I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. Her body tensed in surprise but then she melted against me, lips opening softly beneath my own. A small moan escaped her as my tongue darted out and caressed her bottom lip.

This seemed to wake up her senses because her hands suddenly plunged into my hair, fisting the locks tightly and making me release a pleasured groan into her mouth. The warmth of her tongue meeting mine made my head spin and my hands began traveling south, one curling around her neck and the other lightly tracing the bare skin of her collarbone.

"Mmm, Edward..." she mumbled against my mouth before throwing her head back in an invitation to kiss a trail down the creamy skinned column of her neck. "_Edward_..."

"Fucking beautiful," I breathed against the quick cadence of her pulse point. "Fucking perfect."

I could feel her blunt nails scratching lightly into my scalp and it felt so damn good. Part of me wanted to haul her over the center console and fuck her right there in the front seat of my car but the better part of me won out.

"Don't move," I whispered to her as I reluctantly pulled away. I jumped out of the car and rushed around to her side, clipping my knee in my haste to open her door. I hissed lowly in pain and she looked at me worriedly as she climbed out of the car.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, pulling her over to me as the door shut and wrapping my arms around her waist, leaning her back against the car. "Nothing that'll keep me from you. Not tonight."

Her teeth pulled at my bottom lip and I hitched her left leg around my hip, palming her ass roughly for leverage. She moaned deliciously and my name left her lips in a whisper that sent a frisson of pleasure shooting up and down my spine. Her hips ground against my thigh, the heat of her radiating through my jeans.

_So fucking good_, I thought as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. _So much fucking better than before_. And it was. Though every sexual encounter between us was explosive and mind-blowing, I knew that tonight was going to surpass all that. Easily.

Holding her by her ass, I pushed off the car and slowly walked up towards the porch. Her hands dragged through my hair as her lips latched on to my earlobe, causing me to growl as I felt my cock press into the zipper of my jeans, practically begging to get closer to the heat source warming it from the other side of the thick denim.

"Is anyone home?" I felt Bella's head drop to my shoulder and her lips attacking my neck in the best way.

"Don't know, don't care," I grunted, hurtling up the veranda steps and blindly pressing in the lock code for the door, hoping that it was right because I sure as hell wouldn't be able to stop and think of it with Bella clinging to me the way she was.

_Thank god for advanced technology_, I silently praised as I heard the front door lock click. I opened the door and stepped into the house, shutting the door quietly behind me before turning around and pressing Bella up against it.

I kissed a trail up her neck and across her jaw to her lips as I felt her wriggling against me, breasts pushing against my chest and her legs tightening rhythmically around my torso as she rubbed her pussy against my denim clad erection.

"Edward, is that you?"

I swallowed Bella's squeak of surprise and pressed her harder against the door as her grasp loosened.

"Fucking Christ," I muttered, pulling myself away from her lips. Catching my breath and hoping she wouldn't come downstairs, I called back, "Yes, Ma, who else would it be."

"Don't get smart with me," my mother laughed. Bella tried pushing against me, her legs going slack around my hips, but I just held on tighter to her. "Lock up the downstairs, your father and I are going to bed. Good night!"

"Night," I replied, putting a finger over Bella's mouth as I listened to my mother's footsteps up on the second floor. Bella was still trying to wriggle her way out of my grasp but I refused to let go. I knew that if I gave even an inch that she would try to bolt and after two years I wasn't about to just let her waltz out of my arms.

Finally she gave up, holding on to me again but her grasp not as intense as before. Two minutes later the footsteps from the floor above ceased.

"Edward, I don't think-"

"Stop thinking," I said before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. I vaguely heard a blunt **_thunk!_** as the back of her head connected with the front door. "Shit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and grabbed my face before I could get too far away. I groaned as I let her kiss me almost violently, my hands snaking under the scrap of fabric she laughably called a dress.

Her sharp gasp when my hands made contact with her warm, silky skin reminded me just where we were. I didn't want our... _second_ first time- the one that counted- to be in the foyer of my house, rushed against my front door with my parents just upstairs and most likely not even asleep yet.

Making sure my legs were stable enough to carry us both, I pushed off the door and attached my lips to her neck, walking blindly through the foyer. Hearing her breathy moans about killed me and I almost missed the first step up the stairway.

"Maybe you should let me down," she suggested halfheartedly but I grunted a no into her cleavage, determinedly climbing up the stairs. Two staircases later we were on the third floor and heading through the dark, empty hallway that lead towards my bedroom.

"Edward," Bella whispered urgently, pulling my face off her skin and forcing me to look at her. "Edward, put me down."

_Fuck, she's rethinking all of this_, I thought, panicking as I placed her on the carpet just beside my bedroom door. Hanging my head on her shoulder, I whispered, "Please don't leave, Bella."

"What?" She sounded confused and I looked up. "I don't want to leave! Unless you want me to."

"No!" I almost shouted and she shushed me, putting a finger on my lips. Then quieter, "No, I don't want you to leave."

"Oh, okay." She looked unsure and glanced at me shyly through her lashes.

Taking a breath, I kissed her slowly, this kiss different than all the ones we had shared earlier. This one was slow, sensual, full of promise of not just the night to come but of all the nights we had together in the future.

"I love you," I whispered, letting her open my bedroom door and allowing her to lead me inside.

"I love you, Edward."

I stood back for a minute, admiring the sight of her standing in the middle of my bedroom, bathed in the bluish moonlight coming from the open window. A small smile played on her lips and she held out her hand for mine. I took it and walked us over to my bed, watching as she lay down on top of the duvet, her hair splayed out like a halo beneath her head.

"You're so beautiful," I told her, kneeling at her side and stroking my finger from her temple down the neckline of her tiny dress.

"How long?" she asked as my hand floated across her skin. I looked at her questioningly and she clarified. "How long have you loved me?"

"Always," I breathed, hoping she could hear the quiet conviction in my voice. "I've always loved you. Only you."

She smiled, satisfied with my answer, and tugged at my t-shirt. I pulled it over my head and tossed it behind me as her fingers began dancing across the skin of my stomach. The fluttering touches gradually changed to long strokes with her fingertips that made my abs flex. Using the nail of her index finger, she traced down my treasure trail, only stopping when the thick fabric of my jeans inhibited her. I watched her the whole time and when her eyes met mine in question, I nodded with a smile. With skill that shouldn't have surprised me after all the times we had _been together_, Bella single-handedly undid the button and zipper fly and began tugging down the denim and my boxers.

I left her side only to shuck off my clothes and shoes, my eyes never leaving hers. Her gaze glazed over in lust as she looked over my body, lingering on my hard and straining cock. I felt the stirrings of self-consciousness urge me to cover myself. We'd had sex before and we'd been naked in front of each other but suddenly, under her most intense stare- I felt more naked than I had ever felt before.

As I stood at the side of the bed, Bella raised herself up into a sitting position and locked her eyes with mine. In my peripheral vision, I could see her hands moving and as much as I killed me to break our gaze, I just had to see what her little hands were doing. She leaned forwards and dragged her fingertips up her bare legs to the hem of the dress and then higher, the thin cotton gathering together and gliding further and further up her thighs. The material pooled in her lap and she left it there, her hands slowly ghosting up her sides. I watched enraptured as her back arched throwing her chest towards me. Her hands slid behind her for a moment and then back down to her lap, finally lifting off her dress and her strapless bra. I blinked owlishly as I realized that she hadn't put her tiny lace boy shorts back on after our encounter in the car.

My own sharp intake of breath as my eyes feasted on her beautiful form startled me, my brain focusing on one singular thought, repeating it like a prayer or a mantra: _she is so fucking beautiful._

"Come here," Bella whispered shyly, crossing her legs and shielding her tits as she extended her arm towards me. I could see the pink of her flush extend down from her face and all the way down to her pert, pink nipples.

"Don't," I said, stepping forward and climbing slowly on the bed. "Don't fucking cover yourself. You're too damn beautiful to be covering yourself."

Her only response was a strangled whimper and I leaned over her to kiss her again. Taking her bottom lip between my own, I immediately felt her tongue dart out to meet mine. Her hand reached down and took a hold of my cock, throbbing with need to be inside her, and she began to stroke me slowly, her tongue in my mouth mirroring her actions.

"I want to," I breathed, pulling away from her mouth and kissing her everywhere I could reach, "I want to be slow... I want to be good..."

I settled myself on top of her, one arm bracing my weight, the other tracing over her stomach down to the wet, hot heat of her pussy. Her skin was hotter here than anywhere else, softer and silkier, too.

"I want to touch you..."

I found her clit easily and began rubbing small, light circles over the nub.

"I want to _taste_ you..."

Her grip on my dick tightened and a series of tortured moans left her as I dipped one finger through her slick lips, following it with another, my thumb now pressing rhythmically against her clit. I bit a groan into her shoulder as I felt her inner muscles flex against my fingers.

"I want _so_ much..."

Her breathing sped and I kissed her nipple before taking it into my mouth and teasing it to an almost impossible hardness with my teeth, lips, and tongue. My breath ghosted over the taut peak when I spoke next, sending involuntary shivers through her and goose bumps across her skin.

"But I can't..."

"Why," she cried, her hips moving beneath me, urging my fingers to move faster for her. I obliged and was rewarded with a breathy, "Oh, fuck, _Edward_..."

"I can't have what I want..."

I could feel her orgasm starting, her legs shaking out the little tremors that I was so familiar with. Pulling my hand away from her sex, I listened to her strangled whimpers while I leaned over to the side table and began digging for a condom.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked me, her hands coming to rest on my hips. "Come back."

"Condom," I grunted, just as I spied the familiar gold foil square just out of my fingers' reach. As I stretched for it, her hand darted out to stop me.

"No," she whispered. "I want you. _Just you_."

I looked in her eyes for confirmation. We had long ago been each other's first- hell, it's what had started out whole messy relationship to begin with- and I knew that she was getting the Shot and there hadn't been anyone serious for either of us the whole time we'd been sexually active. I searched her eyes and the sparkling glint of love and trust made me groan, my dick realizing that the hunt for a condom was over and twitching happily between her thighs.

Taking Bella's face in my hands, I kissed the corner of her mouth and said a whispered, "thank you". She reciprocated with another kiss and an, "I love you," before turning her head to deepen the kiss, our mouths moving in sync as my tongue caressed the inner recesses of her mouth.

"You were saying...?" Bella whispered, pulling away to look up at me. "Earlier?"

_Oh. Right. _

"I was saying," I kissed down her jaw line to her ear, "I can't have what I want..."

I snaked one hand between us and began to stroke myself, my knuckle not so accidentally bumping her clit on every upstroke.

"Because I _need_..."

I inched closer to her, the head of my cock stroking up and down her slit before coming to pause at her warm, dripping entrance. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I began to slowly sink into her.

"I need... to have... you."

Holy shit, she felt good. Better than good; marvelous, _amazing_, _right_. I fit perfectly inside of her and I could feel _everything_, down to the rippling of her inner muscles with every breath she took. Who fucking knew how much a one millimeter barrier of latex could hide?

I looked down at Bella to gauge her reaction to all this and I spied the diamond sparkle of a tear trailing down her temple before disappearing into her brown halo of hair.

"Bella, baby, talk to me," I urged, fighting with myself to not move in case she wasn't feeling this the same as I was.

"So good," she whispered, swiveling her hips for emphasis and making my eyes roll back again. "So much better. God, Edward, I love you."

"Love you," I breathed, beginning to move in and out of her in slow, smooth strokes. Her legs wound low around my hips and her hands traveled across my skin- tracing the lined muscles of my abs and pecs, flicking softly over my nipples. I rested my forehead on hers, watching her face as each of my movements elicited a breathtaking reaction from her.

"Kiss me."

I smiled as I leant low and pressed my lips against hers. This somehow shifted our bodies and suddenly she was tighter around me than before. The shift seemed to have done something for her, too, because she gasped the moaned lowly into my mouth, teeth nipping at my bottom lip as her breathing picked up.

Part of me was concentrating, focusing on prolonging this first experience. I didn't want it to end so quickly, both because of the beauty of the moment and for the sake of my dignity. But I couldn't help but drown myself in her, the feeling of her body, and most of all the feeling of her gloriously soft lips against mine. I could feel the warm burn inside me start to intensify and I quickened the pace of my hips, dragging her thighs to rest high on my waist.

Our kiss broke when she began moaning in earnest. Her nails dug into my nape and shoulder blades and I let one of my hands find her clit as my lips traveled a circuit up and down her neck.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, please," she begged, teeth biting over and over into my shoulder. "More, _please_..."

Hearing her say my name like that pushed me to shift her hips again as I began to thrust wildly into her. A scream left her mouth and I quickly suctioned my lips to hers as her inner walls jerked and tightened around me, her orgasm spurning my own. We moved together in our mutual climax, our bodies slowing from the hurried throes of passion to the languid bodily embrace of satisfied lovers.

"I want to do this every day," I declared quietly, rolling off her as I kissed her lips repeatedly. I pulled her close, dropping kisses on to her hair while she let out an exhausted giggle.

"If you're talking about what we just did, I wouldn't mind that every day either."

"Well, the sex, too, but I was talking about the kissing," I clarified. "I want to kiss you a thousand times every day."

"And I wouldn't mind that, either," she replied, her face closing in on mine for another sweet, soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thank you to all who donated to the cause. There are a ton of other causes out there now that need our attention so look throughout the fandom for any news. I've joined a few of the upcoming compilations, so do a good deed and donate when you can. Just five simple dollars can help people in need and in return you get tons of outtakes, oneshots, etc. ::Cue Sarah McLaughlin's "In The Arms of an Angel"::

Love, Lulu


End file.
